


Faster On My Own

by Xantall_Farwood



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hallucinations, Minor Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantall_Farwood/pseuds/Xantall_Farwood
Summary: Nihlus had a life before Eden Prime.  He had dreams but he learns he's faster on his own





	Faster On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> So I never actually planned to post this but I needed something to test my connection between my laptop and phone. So what the hell have a bit of Nihlus angst.

“What?”

Nihlus Kryik turned his head slightly towards the wall of rubble at his back for his voice to carry better. “I said when we get out of here let’s get married.” A shotgun of a laugh made its way through the wall and tumbled into a rolling laugh as he kept going. “No joke! We find the closest ship and have the guy in charge marry us.”

“Fuck Kryik.” The voice behind him giggled. “I can’t see, are you down on your knee? You know that’s a big human tradition.”

He chuckled fighting against the mounting headache. “Hey if I could stand I would be.” His gaze shifted down to his leg that twitched occasionally. A small pool of blue blood had dried under it from the large gash that ran up the side of his leg.

“Is it that bad?” The voice asked from the other side gently.

He looked up and could almost see her sitting next to him checking over his leg. Face set in work as she scanned her Omni-tool over the damage; only to turn her hazel eyes to him with a smirk. “Nah just a little twitchy.”

“Good.” They fell into silence the first bit they had since the wall collapsed separating them and sealing her inside.

He gazed out of the entrance and could see the red haze of the planet’s sun casting shadows through the entrance of the cavern. Guilt clutched at his heart and gut. She shouldn’t even have been here. It was his fault she was trapped in there, alone, injured and starving. Two weeks ago they had left the Citadel to run a mission he was supposed to take on his own but it was a simple elimination order and what was the problem with an extra gun. Yet when they got to the planet it was a shit storm; Mercs and Hunters all over the place.

The ship had taken a hard hit and crashed which gave them the advantage making the Mercs thinking they had died in the crash. They took to sneaking in and out of buildings taking out the guards and everyone else one at a time. It bothered his run and gun reputation but she found it just as exciting as normal if not more.

Nihlus grinned that’s what he got for bringing a retired infiltrator who had been sitting on the side lines for years, that never let her skills rust.

It wasn’t until their way out that they ran into the trouble they were in now. A krogan battle master and his troop had rushed them and in the struggle with pistols, assault rifles and Omni-blades flying every which way someone fired off a large weapon collapsing the cavern ceiling. When the dust had cleared he was at the entrance without her and his leg wounded.

“Nihlus.”

Her voice cut back into his world and he smiled jerking his head up. Had he nodded off? “Yeah.”

“Did you ever send out that distress call?”

He chuckled trying to ignore the weakness growing in her voice. It had been getting worse over the couple of days they had been sitting here. “Yeah I did and someone is coming.”

“Someone?” She asked and he could see her quirking an eyebrow high.“Yeah someone.”

There was a quiet moment and he heard her let out a low growl. “It’s Arterius isn’t it?”

Nihlus laughed. “Yeah.”

“Great I’m dead. The guy hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.”

“No, you’re right. He hates all humans.” Nihlus chuckled low before she spoke again. “Hey Ni?”

Her voice sounded different, distant like a lost memory. He blinked sitting up straighter; when had he started slouching so far forward?

“Yeahhh, babe?”

“Do you mean it?”

“Meeeeean it?”

“That we’ll get married if we…”

“When we get out of here. Ssssssaren is coming.” He said trying to tighten up the words he knew he was starting to slur. “And yes we will have a huge wedding...” He paused thinking the situation over. “Well two. One Turian and one Human then we’ll jet off across the galaxy.”

“Yeah.” A sad laugh echoed from behind him. “When we get out of here but what if only one of us makes it.”

Nihlus let out a low growl that rumbled through his chest resonating deep in his sub-harmonics. “It’s both of us or none of us. We’re a team.”

“Team…yeah.” She sighed. “How long are you going to lie to yourself?”

“What?” He snapped looking at the wall behind him. She didn’t answer him. “K…Ki…Kisa?” The name came out in a stutter. “Answer me!” He yelled his green eyes widening in fear. He went to turn when movement caught his eye. Turning his head back he gazed up at Kisa but it was wrong she wasn’t in her armor but a set of clothes from some drippy little place she used to clean their apartment in. Fearful green met sad hazel and she crouched down on her haunches in front of him.

“Kisa you found…” The fear started to dissipate from his vision.

“Don’t do this Ni.”

“…a way out of there.” 

She sighed reaching out to brush a cold hand across his cheek. “You know that’s not true.” 

“You….Your here so it has to be.” He said reaching for her.

“Ni I’m dead.” She snapped slamming her hand through his head in an attempted slap. “I’m a fucking hallucination! You know that and having me here is preventing you from looking out for Arterius.” Anger wrecked her voice as tears burned at her eyes as she stood backing away.

“No.” He said firmly. “No you are…”

“Damn it Spectre Kryik!” Kisa snarled and pulled her pistol from her the holster only to point it at her own head. Nihlus tried to get up but he wasn’t quick enough. She pulled the trigger. He yelled in a panic but she hadn’t moved. She wasn’t on the ground bleeding and dead but standing before him shoulders slumped.

“Kisa…” His head dropped and he could see her feet fade as solid live steps approached carefully.

“Nihlus…” The dark scaled Turian looked up to see the silver plates of his friend and mentor. His broken green eyes met stern and gentle blue ones. Blue eyes turned away to gaze the barely recognizable human helmet stained with blood resting near the lost Spectre. His gaze turned back to his once apprentice with a sobering gentleness. “Let’s get moving.”

He leaned down hauling the other Turian to his feet helping him to support his weight on his injured leg. 

“Saren you came?”

He nodded looking down at the younger Turian a sternness setting in his eyes. 

“Kisa…” Nihlus mumbled reaching for the helmet. “We have to…”

The helmet was moved from his reach. Dazed he looked up at his mentor in wonder. Saren knew that the human wasn’t on the roster for the mission, that she technically was a civilian. The human embassy would have a field day if one of theirs went missing in an unauthorized assistance Spectre mission. At a loss for words Saren spoke something heartless trying to distract the young Turian. “You work faster alone Nihlus.”

Years later and Nihlus would find himself saying those words to justify running off on his own only to meet an end of his life by his mentor and friend.


End file.
